


Peaches and Whipped Cream

by ContraryBee



Category: Naruto
Genre: A/B/O, ABO, Alpha Nara Shikamaru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Knotting, M/M, Omega Uzumaki Naruto, Pheromones, Self-Slick, Shameless Smut, Shikamaru's got game, Smut, it's that big...brain of his, no beta we die like men, very brief angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryBee/pseuds/ContraryBee
Summary: Shikamaru presented alpha to absolutely everybody’s surprise. Naruto presented omega to absolutely everybody’s surprise.And then...they just kind of...unfolded. Naturally. A natural pairing like peaches and whipped cream.
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru & Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 45
Kudos: 2298
Collections: Fav Recs, Naruto fics/oneshots i just love





	Peaches and Whipped Cream

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy these two sweethearts like I enjoy them! ;) <3 
> 
> As always, I love a good comment, especially ones that may INSPIRE you know?? Take care!

Peaches and Whipped Cream

Shikamaru presented alpha to absolutely everybody’s surprise.

Really, nobody expected it. Nara men were typically beta save for a few outliers. One such outlier was Shikaku, his dad, but everyone agreed that Shikamaru was far, far more the lazy Nara than even his father the jounin commander. Anyone who listened to Shikamaru’s ‘dreams for the future’ would realize that. Lack of ambition, motivation, uncaring attitude towards success.

Clearly a beta Nara.

But, when Shikamaru presented and his pheromones began to kick up a fuss and he was suddenly filled with a roving, roaming energy to go _do_ something, well, it surprised him too.

Now if only his mother would stop bringing by her ‘young friends from work’, mostly beta women, a single omega female who was a solid four years older than Shikamaru and enterprisingly, a young omega male with whom Shikamaru shared a commiserating look with while their mother’s gossiped about who was fucking who.

He grew though, turned sixteen even, and despite everyone’s assumptions, no he was not dating Temari. The woman’s an alpha and reminds him of his mother for shoji’s sake, what the hell people?

And he was content, for the most part with his presentation. Sure, it kind of made it a drag because now he had too much energy and desire to _move_ to stay the boring chuunin he wanted to be, but what can he say.

It was later when he started to really appreciate what nature had given him.

~

Naruto presented omega to absolutely everybody’s surprise.

Granted, ‘everybody’ was Jiraiya who was the only one present during this time and thankfully ( _thankfully_ ), Naruto’s instincts registered him as parental and familial rather than mate worthy. Jiraiya prayed in gratitude every day, as that would have been the first stop to hell and getting his balls chopped off by an enraged Alpha Kushina.

Here he was with an omega Jinchuuriki on his hands, let alone it being _Naruto_ who knew absolutely fuck all about ninja biology. What were the Academy instructors even doing with their time?!

So, Naruto got a crash sex-ed course from the self-professed Super Pervert, and that would shape him and his sexual lifestyle forever afterwards.

Coming home was an incredible feeling, seeing Konoha again after so long. Sure, people kept giving him double takes after they got a good whiff, but who cares, they had already been staring at him, at least this time it was with looks of shock and surprise rather than disgust and hatred.

Sakura was beta. She blinked and stuttered for only a second before welcoming him home, and he loved her for it.

Konohamaru was grown to a genin now, that’s kind of crazy.

And Tsunade was still the same as ever, a grouchy alpha woman who drank too much and showed her love with violence.

Still, Naruto was happy to be home and…wait…what was that smell? Man, that smelled good!

~

“Shikamaru?!” Naruto cried, pointing, “is that you…” he wanted to say ‘who smells so delicious’, but thought that might be a bit creepy, “with Temari?!”

“Naruto!” Shikamaru blinked, before a real smile wrote itself over his face. “You’re back!” Naruto blushed, as the look of joy and happiness on the other’s face at his return was…nice. It was really, really nice.

“You betcha!” He thumbed his nose, before Shikamaru moved forward and greeted him with a hug. A hug! The Nara patted his back firmly before releasing him, a strange look in his eye, but still with that soft smile. Naruto didn’t really remember Shikamaru smiling ever, usually he just looked bored.

“It’s good to see you.” Shikamaru said, before stuffing his hands back into his pockets and trying to appear as nonchalant as he had when he entered.

“Likewise.” Naruto grinned, feeling his body sway slightly towards the other. That smell was really good, like bacon and chocolate and coffee bean and campfire all rolled together. Shikamaru tilted his head downwards a tiny, tiny bit, and it made something in Naruto sit up and notice, his head tilting upwards.

But then, Kakashi, Sakura, bell test, all that! And boom, they won! So amazing, they were both so strong now!

He didn’t see Shikamaru for a few days, and that sucked.

~

Shikamaru left Temari in Tsunade’s office as Naruto hopped out the window to greet Kakashi. He turned inward, pasting his usual tired expression on his face.

Naruto smelled like sunshine and ripe peach. It made his mouth water.

This was unprecedented. And mildly alarming. Naruto was an omega, and he smelled absolutely delicious. Whipped cream, lychee, spun sugar, and dripping peach slices. He could almost taste it.

Hugging him was an impulse, and one Shikamaru examined closely, remembering how he’d tucked his nose in behind Naruto’s ear and how Naruto had leaned his weight against him so trustingly. He was warm, and taller, almost his height. He didn’t have that brat expression on his face anymore, he walked with confidence. Shikamaru wanted to seize hold of him like one of his shadow techniques would, plaster over him into every crevice and dip, wanted to smear himself there. Naruto lifting his chin to allow Shikamaru a good, deep sniff and look at the stretch of his neck where he would put his teeth.

Alpha instincts, omega instincts. And Naruto had no idea.

Troublesome.

~

Naruto spied a familiar pineapple hairstyle when he was walking around the village. His stomach swooped for some reason. Shikamaru stood with his team, Chouji and Ino, who both looked so much older! Wow, Ino had curves. Betas the both of them, which was actually surprising in Ino’s case.

“Hey!” He yelled, waving madly.

Shikamaru turned his head and his lips quirked, shifting his entire body to invite Naruto in. Chouji and Ino glance at each other.

“Naruto, how are you doing?” Shikamaru asked when Naruto came to a stop.

“Great! I’m hoping for a mission later, I’ve been looking for Kakashi-sensei. How are you guys?” Naruto beamed at the other two.

“We’re well!” “Great to see you, Naruto.”

“Wanna get some ramen?” He asked, looking back at Shikamaru, because that was his go to conversation starter.

“Sure.” Shikamaru answered, hands in pockets. He always looked so relaxed. Before Naruto could open his mouth to invite Chouji and Ino along, Ino held up her hands.

“Not for us, we have something to get to. Have fun you two!” she winked and ran off, dragging Chouji with her. Naruto and Shikamaru blinked at the dust trail they left.

“I guess they’re not hungry?” Naruto asked, but couldn’t really find it in himself to care that they weren’t coming. Shikamaru shrugged, turned, and nudged Naruto forward towards where he knew Ichiraku was.

“Too bad for them.” Shikamaru says, turning to look at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and wow, Naruto gulped down what felt like a thousand butterflies.

~

Ramen is always delicious, but it was hard to concentrate on it when Naruto was waving so widely, sending his scent everywhere. As civilians, Teuchi and Ayame barely noticed, but Shikamaru found himself growing more and more stiff as time went on. He breathed in deeply, eyes falling closed so he could focus on his senses, on the way the tip of his tongue tingled and his mouth watered.

“Ah, Shikamaru?” Naruto asked. “Are you alright? Did you…want to leave?”

Yes, he wanted to leave. Shikamaru wanted to leave and take Naruto with him into a dark corner and cover that scent with his own. It was a dark thought, and one Shikamaru probably shouldn’t share in public.

“No, I’m alright.” Shikamaru turned to Naruto, leaning one elbow on the countertop. The blond had finished three bowls in the time it took Shikamaru to eat one, and Shikamaru wondered if the other had breathed at all.

Good at holding his breath. Excellent at swallowing.

Shikamaru’s pheromones deepened a bit with the direction his thoughts were going, and he was in such a perfect position to watch the way it affected Naruto. Blue eyes opened wide; pupil dilated just slightly. Mouthed opened to lick lips, hands playing with the napkin. Legs restless, moving thighs. Shikamaru deliberately tilted his head this time, in a full request, and Naruto automatically, instinctually, shifted close and raised his chin.

Huffing out a breath, Shikamaru took the opportunity, damning all the consequences, and pressed forward to brush his nose and mouth along Naruto’s neck up to the hollow under his ear.

“I’ve been thinking.” Shikamaru started on his diabolical seduction plan, one of three hundred and six he had concocted, whispering to Naruto’s skin.

“You have?” Naruto nearly panted, squeaking slightly. Bafflement was evident in his posture, but the pink cheeks and subtle leaning in to offer Shikamaru _more_ was evidence of his interest.

“I’m always thinking.” Shikamaru let Naruto have his neck back, finished with his perusal, but remained in his space. “And I’ve been thinking about us going –”

But he didn’t get to finish, because some chuunin burst in to get Naruto to the Hokage’s office for an urgent meeting.

Naruto, looking regretful, followed him out, and Shikamaru was left to curse in his mind.

“Hard luck, bud.” Teuchi said to him, swirling the noodles in his pot without looking over.

Shikamaru sighed.

~

Apparently, the Akatsuki were assholes who tried to kill Gaara, but thankfully (and sadly) Chiyo-baa-chan had some kick ass jutsu that she sacrificed her life to use. Gaara was back, and he was the Kazekage and everything!

Naruto had an odd thought when he got home though. He climbed into his apartment via the balcony and wondered where he could find Shikamaru.

Isn’t that strange?

He bedded down for the night and resolved the he would go looking for the Nara genius tomorrow. Maybe they could go for ramen again and Naruto would finally get to hear what Shikamaru was thinking about. He flushed at the memory, and let it take him into dreamland.

Shikamaru was surprisingly hard to find. But eventually, Naruto’s nose hunted him down, he was an awesome tracker! The other sat in a restaurant, looking bored out of his mind, head on his hand, actually a little irritated with that crease between his eyebrows, not eating anything as a…as a young woman with beautiful brown hair and honey brown eyes chattered away across from him. She smiled, mysteriously, and slid her hand forward to snag Shikamaru’s on the table.

Shikamaru didn’t remove it.

Ah. Something just stabbed Naruto, in the gut. He put a hand there to check and no, not even a kunai.

Right.

Naruto turned and left, swallowing something that felt as large as Gamakichi.

He’d get some ramen! That always cheered him up. He’d go and get some delicious…

He’s not hungry.

~

Shikamaru pursed his lips and stared dully at the girl. That was it. He wasn’t doing his mother a favor ever again; this chick was vapid in a way that was utterly ridiculous for a chuunin. Shikamaru stood and left a few bills on the table, because he wasn’t that much of an asshole, and heard her ask if something was wrong.

“Don’t worry about it.” Shikamaru replied, “have a nice…life.”

Ninjas had all sorts of reflexes, and Shikamaru had impeccable eyesight. That’s why when he caught the flash of long black headband tails leaving the restaurant, he got a foreboding feeling in his stomach. He walked towards the door, and felt that dread rise, because he could smell…peaches and whipped cream.

Naruto.

Had…had Naruto seen this? Fuck. _Fuck_. What did he think? Shikamaru rushed out to the street, searching, but Naruto and his scent was gone.

Shit.

Hands clenched into fists and shoved in his pockets, Shikamaru worked over this problem in his head all the way home, where his mother asked him how he liked the date.

“I’m moving out.”

~

Naruto chewed on his lip, trying desperately not to glance over at where he knew Shikamaru was standing. It was a group meeting, the Rookies all together again and hanging out, training, and Naruto was trying to pay attention to the spar in front of him but Shikamaru was staring holes in the side of his face!

He still got an odd feeling in his stomach when he thought of the Nara, and then even worse, it would be followed by an awful lurching feeling like he’d missed the last step going downstairs. It emptied something right in the center of his chest.

“Shikamaru wants to talk to you.” Sakura whispered to him, and he inwardly wailed.

“Why?” He whispered back, though his whispers tended to be louder than others’ no matter how he tried to keep quiet.

“You know why.” Sakura winked. Oh, how Naruto wished people would stop doing that, it didn’t make any sense at all.

“No, I don’t know why!” Naruto asserts, but finds himself blushing and looking at the ground. But then he remembers…ack!

There are shadows attached to his feet.

“What!” Naruto cried, trying to wiggle free, but he was completely stuck. “Shikamaru! Stop it!”

“Mhm. Sure.” The Nara responded, lazy as all hell.

The others around them were either laughing or simply watching in confused amusement. Shikamaru ignored his protests and walked him to the other side of the training ground, taking them deep enough into the tree cover to be hidden from the group.

“Shi-ka-ma-ru!” Naruto growled fitfully, whirling when the other finally released the jutsu.

“I like you.”

“You don’t get to—what?” Naruto started, but stumbled over his tongue.

“I like you.” Shikamaru watched him with a serious expression. “I like you, a whole lot, and I think about you all the time. I think about us getting together. I think about filling you with my cock and knot and keeping you safe and warm for the rest of your life.” He continued, blasé, as if what he was saying wasn’t _absolutely insane_! As if it… it wasn’t lighting a goddamn sparkling fire inside of Naruto.

He blushed, hard, face burning up into nothing. “Wh-Wh-Whaat?!”

“Sorry, I should have been clearer, before. I was being slow and careful, but I got trapped into that date and I…I didn’t like not seeing you after. Would you, would you please spend my rut with me? We can see if this can, if we can…work.” Shikamaru took a few steps forward, and it was only then Naruto could see the stress and fear that turned him into a bit of a statue. His arms were tense and at his sides. His adam’s apple bobbed. Shikamaru was _nervous_.

Naruto was silent, gaping. He went over what Shikamaru just said and…well….

Shuddering when his body started to heat up, started to prepare itself, Naruto cleared his throat and tried to speak through the pheromones. Everything had become clear in the last five seconds.

“You’re an idiot. I like you too. And I uh…” Naruto blushed, even as Shikamaru’s eyes widened at the sudden new, mouthwatering smell, “…I want all of…that. That you just said.”

“You do?” Shikamaru rasped out, strangled.

“Yeah.”

“Right...right now?” Shikamaru didn’t so much as squeak as try desperately not to.

Naruto thought about it. He sniffed delicately, eyed the way Shikamaru was already growing in his pants and shifted his weight to feel the slick between his cheeks. The smells were intoxicating, chocolate and coffee beans, sizzling bacon over a wood fire.

“Yeah, right now.” Never let it be said Uzumaki Naruto didn’t grab life by the balls! _Nara_ balls, as it were.

~

Gaping for a moment, Shikamaru absently pulsed his chakra just to be sure this wasn’t some insane genjutsu giving him everything he’s ever wanted. Naruto still stood there, tall and proud and bright eyed and _smelling-so-good-oh-holy-shouji-save-him--_

Shikamaru rushed through hand seals faster than he ever has in his life, the dark shadows beneath their feet rising up even as he leaps forward to grab Naruto, sucking them down into the dark and let Shikamaru pinpoint where he wanted to go.

Emerging from his teleportation, Shikamaru yanked Naruto with him, who flailed slightly and swore. He paused when he found them in his room at his apartment and whirled on Shikamaru.

“What the hell was that?” He yelled, waving his hand at the dissipated blackness around Shikamaru’s feet and back

“My new jutsu.” Shikamaru said, a heavy feeling rising up behind him, strengthening him, turning his senses to max. “I may have scoped out your place a few days ago.”

“ _New jutsu_. That was really cool!” Naruto tentatively moved a step forward towards his window, watching where the shadows turned benign once more with delight. Shikamaru stepped up behind him, eyes fixed on the back of his tan neck. He stepped so close, Naruto froze with the feeling of his body heat right there, his presence. Shikamaru swallowed and scrounged up the rest of his courage.

Leaning forward, Shikamaru seals his lips in a kiss over the back of Naruto’s neck, grunting when Naruto shivered, letting his head fall forward for Shikamaru to lick and touch at his pleasure.

“You’re good to me,” Shikamaru whispers, hands coming up to grasp Naruto’s hips and pulling him back to rest on him. Pressed together, they could feel every bit of the other, including Shikamaru’s hard line in his pants. “Good _for_ me.”

“I am?” Naruto panted, shivering at the feeling of tongue and lips crawling around his neck. He left his head hang sideways so Shikamaru can lean closer, mouthing towards his ear.

“You are.” Shikamaru bites lightly at Naruto’s ear and is rewarded with both a whimper and a wash of arousal pheromones. He shifts on his feet, turning Naruto around gently, licking his lips when he found half lidded and pupil blown eyes, pink cheeks, and wet lips.

Shikamaru lets his alpha pheromones have free reign, and growls at the way Naruto sinks towards him, mouth open, knee spreading just lightly against his own to open up his body. He sniffs deeply where his nose has landed, under Naruto’s chin, who’s head is lolled back to accept anything Shikamaru wants. So receptive, omega instincts so heartfelt and innocent, _natural_.

“Just let me smell you, let me have it.” Shikamaru murmured into Naruto’s skin, almost giddy with the rushing feeling of arousal and need and alpha in his veins. Peaches and whipped cream melted together, becoming stronger, thickening and darkening to barbequed sugar.

Shikamaru walked them forward, moving Naruto backwards so that when his knees bump into the bed, Naruto sits down. Shikamaru dips forward, until his lips hover just a bit over the other’s, brushing, then presses forward and kisses him. Ah, soft petal lips, a shy curious tongue, and Naruto’s hands grasping his vest. Something opened within Shikamaru, kind of like a great well that swelled up with water and overflowed, filling him with a fiery feeling that worked its way to every finger, every toe, lingering in his teeth and his cock.

“Your scent changed!” Naruto noticed, head falling back so he can breathe loudly in Shikamaru’s ear. He shuddered at the panting that let hot air rush against his tender ear, and he slipped his hands into Naruto’s clothes, loosening them, tugging them free. More and more tan supple skin emerged, and Shikamaru felt his teeth ache, growing in his mouth.

“That’s my rut, Naruto. You caused it.” Shikamaru licked him from chin to ear, hands grasping.

He made a rumbling alpha-noise, one he’s never made in his life. It rattled his chest and made him feel larger than he was. Intellectually, Naruto was far, far stronger than he was. The Uzumaki could turn him into a smear of blood and bone in an instant, and yet, _and yet_ , Naruto reacted _strongly_.

He whimpered, gasping, and fell backwards with some kind of instinctual desire to _spread his fucking legs_. For _Shikamaru_.

“It’s hot,” Naruto panted, hands tugging at the last of his clothes to remove them himself and kicking off his shorts so he was bare, “do that again, Shika.”

Standing there at the edge of the bed, Shikamaru stared, bewitched, and tugged his own clothing off. His cock hung heavy and swollen, pulsing with need. Naruto let his tongue touch his top lip as he took the other in, and Shikamaru felt at once incredible and unworthy.

“You’re…” He started, but words escaped him, and he crawled his way onto the bed, onto Naruto. Holy shouji, that was _Naruto_ under him, hands grasping demandingly at his shoulders, tugging the tie out of his hair. Shikamaru dropped down to put his body on Naruto’s covering him with his own skin, shutting off the world and hoarding him to himself. He rumbled again, putting his face right there next to Naruto’s jugular, highly aware of the rarity of the action. Fucking nobody else has done this. None.

Wait.

“Have you done this before?” Shikamaru gasped out, even as Naruto’s legs came up to wrap around his hips. Their cocks dragged together and it was distracting. He’d instinctually started up a nice grinding motion, kissing every inch of skin available to him, rearing his head to seal his lips over Naruto’s, he fed.

“Have you?” He repeated, one hand finding itself in Naruto’s hair and grasping, then releasing, grasping, and he relished in the way Naruto both whined to get away and pressed into it.

“—grk.” Naruto garbled, snatching at Shikamaru’s mouth to have some more, heels kicking at Shikamaru’s ass and back, just so _accepting_ , fuck, so willing, Shikamaru fought the urge to fuck into Naruto’s wet opening. Not yet, not yet. He hadn’t answered. Shikamaru utilized a strength he didn’t know he had and raised himself off Naruto to get some kind of air, to let his brain become clear again. This sudden wash of pheromones and swimming hormones were fucking with his brain, he couldn’t think, this had never happened before.

Naruto whimpered, and reached for him. His blue eyes were dark, filled with a glaze of want, and Shikamaru shuddered.

“Naruto.” He whispered, both ashamed and embarrassed at how much his voice carried his feelings. God, he was weak. “Naruto, hey, I’m here.” He put a hand on Naruto’s flushed cheek, the omega, and truly, he was acting it, nuzzled him sweetly. God, how can he protect this man? This precious, precious man?

“I’ve never done this before, but I am so glad it’s you.” Naruto panted, arms trying to raise himself up so he could be closer to Shikamaru. “I can, I can smell your rut, it’s tasty. I want it.” A clumsy hand reached out and banged against Shikamaru’s hard alpha cock, the thick skin at the base a threatening dark color. Shikamaru hissed.

“You’re important to me.” He burst out with, hair hanging around his ears, framing Naruto’s face. “I can’t…I need to…I want.” Words failed him, and he cursed nature for doing this to him, confusing his intellect with his own hormones, he couldn’t tell Naruto, he _Couldn’t_ —

“Take me on a date.” Naruto said, cheerily and open and so incredibly sincere it was painful. “Take me on a date, then, I’ve been waiting to hear you ask. But I should’ve asked first, huh?” He smiled, ear to ear, despite his hard cock and Shikamaru’s hard cock, and the wetness slowly seeping into his mattress from his ass.

“Kay.” Shikamaru breathed, sliding his hand to Naruto’s cheek again, overwhelmed by how fucking lovely Naruto is.

“But,” Naruto’s eyes sparkled, and he launched himself upwards onto his knees and crowded Shikamaru back, two strong tan hands reaching down and seizing Shikamaru’s ass. The Nara went rigid with the sudden change in energy, and his eyes widened. He wanted nothing more than to nip at Naruto’s wet lips, but he hung on every word. “I’m looking forward to you putting your scent in me. How did you say it? Filling me with your cock and knot and keeping me for the rest of your, my, our life?”

Shikamaru jerked, his cock jumping between them.

“Think you can do a…thorough enough job?” Naruto quirked an eyebrow and looked on the verge of breaking out in embarrassed laughter at his cheesy words, but holy Shadow, they lit a fire under Shikamaru’s ass. He licked his tongue over one canine and gave Naruto a droopy-eyed smirk. Fucking hell _yes_ he could.

Shikamaru slapped Naruto’s ass, hard, and leaned forward, biting Naruto’s whiskered cheek in warning. Naruto squeaked, jumping.

“Have you ever wondered why Naras are so tired all the time?” He whispered hotly into Naruto’s ear. His questing fingers found their way down between Naruto’s cheeks and he breathed in deeply under Naruto’s ear at the feeling of wetness. He entered Naruto with one finger, without hesitation, and curled it in _deep_ so that Naruto strained towards him. “We tend to _tire ourselves out_.”

He kissed Naruto fiercely, then when the blonde was drunk and disorientated on _him_ , he whirled the other around and put him face down into the pillows.

Naruto groaned and instinct drove him to curl his back, tilting his hips up so Shikamaru had excellent access. Slipping another finger beside the first, Shikamaru knelt up behind Naruto and put his cock right next to where his fingers penetrated, letting it lay hot and heavy between Naruto’s cheeks.

“Feel that? That’s for you.” Shikamaru breathed. “I thought about fucking you ever since you came back from your trip, right there in the Hokage’s office. Or later, whenever I saw you. I thought about putting you in the corner and letting you hang on my knot until you couldn’t come anymore.” He put another finger in, stuffing Naruto full and yet the hole submitted willingly.

“You’re such an _alpha_.” Naruto breathed, whining almost into the mattress. His hands clawed out, pushing blankets away and then dragging them back. Shikamaru had four fingers in him and panted at how he could turn them so easily, his hand shined in the light from the window. The window as cracked, letting just the slightest breeze in from the summer day.

“You sound surprised, Naruto,” Shikamaru said, licking his lips. Truthfully, Naruto sounded slightly thrilled, impressed, and excited by it, by _him_. Shikamaru’s hips started to pump, humping his cock against his own hand, using his thumb to press it down to drag against Naruto’s stretched hole. The blonde made a loud noise that made Shikamaru blot out a drop of precome. It pearled on Naruto’s ass, and the blonde turned his head sideways, drugged on pheromones.

“It’s so _good_.” Naruto drooled slightly, kneels sliding weakly apart. “Please, alpha, fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, Shikamaru, alpha, _alpha_ , please, I need it, I need your knot, gods, give it to me, show me, come on, fuck—” Naruto bucked, almost desperately, trying to urge Shikamaru’s cock into his hold, and he reared up to his elbows, twitching with energy to _get_ it.

Something instinctual made Shikamaru lunge forward, slamming Naruto back to his face with his weight and using his slick-wet hand to slap over Naruto’s slutty fucking mouth. He put his teeth into Naruto’s shoulder, his other hand guiding his cock to Naruto’s gaping hole and sinking in in one beautiful thrust. Naruto wailed beneath his hand, breath fluttering over his fingers from his nose, crushed under Shikamaru’s assault and that’s about when conscious thought started to turn into wisps of nothing in the face of Shikamaru’s rut.

He fucked, his hips moving unrelenting. He found his hands roving Naruto’s face, his hair, pushing between his shoulder blades so he would curl even tighter, present himself, let Shikamaru have him. The noise of it, slapping hips, Naruto’s whines and grunted whimpers, the way Shikamaru rumbled and growled at trying to get fucking deeper probably filtered out the window but who fucking cared? There wasn’t any room but the two of them, how they connected, and how fucking amazing their scents became when combined.

Shikamaru’s cock pulsed to his surprise and then he slammed in, freezing as all the blood in his body rushed to fill his knot, incredibly huge. For the first time he was knotted into an omega, and one who accepted so _beautifully_.

Naruto wailed, jerking helplessly in his grip, instincts telling him to milk his alpha. He orgasmed the instant Shikamaru’s knot filled him to burst, snagging on his rim and triggering some kind of endless pleasure filled wave. With one final beautiful pulse, Shikamaru came, emptying into Naruto and losing his mind for several minutes.

Shikamaru started blinking back into reality and found his face plastered between Naruto’s shoulders, tooth marks peppered the tan skin everywhere he could see and the alpha in his purred at the sight. The rest of him just kind of winced. He shifted, and grunted when both he and Naruto jerked, the tug on the cock, knot, and hole between them encouraged another spurt of fragrant come from Shikamaru and a shake of overwhelmed pleasure from Naruto.

“Naruto.” Shikamaru tried to say, but between the thickness of his tongue, the weird itchy feeling in his teeth, and the white-hot flashes of _fucking-good_ it turned more into “Nr-to”.

Naruto didn’t answer, which worried the majority of Shikamaru’s brain, even the alpha bits.

“Nnarto?” He reached up and found Naruto’s face, thumb flicking over to find his lips, his nose, yes, he was breathing. He hadn’t fucked him to death, that’s good. “You, kay?” Shikamaru kissed blearily at Naruto’s skin, and absently, his hips tried to pull away to enjoy the flashed of pleasure from Naruto’s rim tightening up over his knot. Naruto sighed through his nose, a deeply pleased noise, grumbly and fucked out.

“S’good. Fillin’ me ‘p” Naruto slurred, tongue licking out at Shikamaru’s fingers.

“L’ve y’u s’much.” Shikamaru said to the blonde’s shoulder, unsure where his other limbs were. “Y’ur the bes’ om’ga, ever.” He licked at the sweat right in between the two muscular shoulders, “ _ever_.”

“eh’know” Naruto sighed back, and sucked Shikamaru’s thumb into his mouth to play with for a while.

Shikamaru submitted to this and sighed into a nice, restful sleep.

~

Naruto was holding court with the other omegas. Lee, Tenten, Konohamaru, and a reluctant Ebisu crowded him, oohing and awing. They giggled, high pitched, then sobered to pretend they hadn’t. Naruto laughed, loudly, at Konohamaru’s questions then unashamedly ripped his shirt off to proudly pose and let them look at Shikamaru’s - _multiple_ \- claiming marks.

Ino glanced sideways at Shikamaru, who was laying down in the shade making a great effort to look like he wasn’t staring at Naruto with a strange mix of besotted and embarrassed.

“One wasn’t enough?” She asked archly. Shikamaru huffed, looking away towards the sensei’s then looking quickly _back_ away form Iruka’s kill-you glare and Kakashi’s apathetic but still-going-to-murder-you-in-your-sleep deadpan.

“Do you know how many people are in love with that idiot?” He complained without really complaining. Naruto flexed and turned to show his back, where for some reason the Kyuubi hadn’t healed Shikamaru’s marks and, well, maybe those were his fingerprints bruised into his hip? Oops, Shikamaru couldn’t find it in him to care. “I have to somehow _keep_ him, and I’m not good housewife material.”

“Yeah,” Ino said, dry as the desert. Naruto turned and beamed at Shikamaru, eyes lighting up and cheeks turning pink, captivated only by the man lounging in the shadows that smelled like smoking peaches over campfire with coffee and candied bacon.

Ino snorted. “Yeah, how _ever_ will you manage to keep him, it’s not like he’s in love with you or anything.”

Shikamaru quietly smiled to himself, running his tongue over one canine.


End file.
